


Dangan talent mix

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Talentswap, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the super high school lucky student enters Hope's peak, he gets trapped in a crazy murder game. But this isn't the story you know, because the talents have been switched!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make a talent swap. I really don't know what say.  
> (Warning, bad language occurs.)

Hi, my name is Leon Kuwata and I have been accepted into Hope's peak academy as the super high school level luck, but I honestly hate that! I want to be the super high school level musician, and nothing's gonna get in my way!

Well, that's what I though anyway. As soon as I stepped into Hope's peak, everything went black. I woke up in a classroom with iron plates covering the windows. On one of the desks, there was a shitty looking leaflet telling me to go to the gym at 8:00. I checked the clock on the wall, 8:10.  
Fuck.

I sprinted to the gym as fast as I could, (Following the badly drawn map) and I finally arrived.  
"Hello there! I'm sorry, but you're really late, can you please try to be on time next time?" Said a timid little girl. "Oh how rude of me, not to introduce myself! I am Chihiro Fujisaki, super high school level moral compass. Remember to always try your best!"  
"Oh, hey. I'm Leon Kuwata. Super high school level luck. Seriously, I want to be a musician."  
"Music? I could always help you with that, Leon." Said another girl. "Celestia Ludenburg, super high school level idol. But that's just my stage name. My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro."  
"Woah! That's my name! Yasuhiro!" A tall guy yelled. "Yasuhiro Hagakure! The super high school level baseball played."  
"No-one cares about your sports, loser." Yelled a very short boy. "I'm the super high school level biker gang leader, Makoto Naegi!"  
"Baseball is still better than those stupid motorbikes you ride!"  
"Oh you motherfucker!"  
So Makoto and Yasuhiro got into a vicious fight, with Chihiro crying while trying to stop them. That's when I noticed a tough kid sat alone by the wall, drinking tea. (Where did they get tea from?)

"Hey. What's your name?"  
The kid was shocked.  
"Greetings. My name is Sakura Oogami. I fear I do not remember my talent, you have my apologies."  
I wonder...  
"Maybe your another lucky student?"  
"I don't think so... Thank you for trying to help."  
Suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder.  
"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I am Aoi Asahina, super high school level author." A girl said. "You still need to meet quite a few more people! Let's go to... Ah ha!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a beautiful girl with long braids.  
"Oh. H-hello there. I'm T-Touko F-Fukawa. Super high s-school level f-fashionista."  
Then she sneezed.

"Heeeello! It's the famous Genocider Syo, super high school level fighter!"  
I didn't know what the fuck happened, but I was scared. Everyone went silent and looked at the girl. Her tongue was halfway down her chest, her hair was messy and her eyes were red.  
"Touko? The hell happened to you?" Aoi squealed.  
"Who? You mean the lamer one? Nah, she ain't me."  
"Am I correct guessing this is a case of split personality disorder?" Sakura asked.  
"Ding, ding, ding! Hulk over here got it!"  
It became clear to me that this "Genocider  
Syo" was insane. (What even is a "Genocider" that's not even a real word.)  
"What's wrong? You're all staring at me like I'm a freak! I'm okay with it if it's you handsome! What's your name?" She asked a tall blonde boy.  
"I am Byakuya Togami, doujin extraordinaire. I sold over 1,000,000 copies and now I'm rich. Therefore I'm better than all of you."  
"Okay, hot stuff! Everyone better stay away from my Byakuya-sama or you face my rath!"  
"Shut up you imbecile." He warned her.  
I decided to stay away from both Togami and Syo.

"Guys, I predict this isn't going to go well!" A boy called out. "Hifumi Yamada, super high school fortune teller."  
"Fortune telling, really?" A girl called out. "I bet your lying."  
"I'm with my doll." Makoto called.  
"Thanks! Anyway, I'm the super high school level gambler, Sayaka Maizono. You've all met my boyfriend, Naegi-kun."  
"Yes, we have." A girl called out. "Junko Enoshima, super high school level swimmer"  
"Your a swimmer?!?! I thought you would be a model or something!" Makoto asked.  
"Yep, I'm the most beautiful swimmer in the city! You could say I made a splash in the world of water sport!" She giggled. "Anyway, meet my sister, Mukuro Ikusaba!"  
She pointed to a quiet girl with short black hair and freckles. They looked nothing alike.  
"Hello. I'm the super high school level serial killer." She said in a twisted, creepy way. "We can be friends if you want."  
Everyone took 10 steps away from the sisters, Junko seemed nice enough, but Mukuro was scary.  
"I will pay you to stay away from me." One kid blurted. "And that means a lot, because I'm the super high school level heir, Kiyotaka Ishimaru!"  
"How much?" Junko smiled.  
"10,000 yen. Pocket change really."  
"Done." Mukuro said, with the most demented smile.

I decided to try make friends again, so I walked over to a guy with weird hair.  
"Hey, I'm the super high school level programmer, Mondo Oowada. It's nice to meet you, I guess."  
"I guess that just leaves me." A purple girl said to me. "Kyoko Kirigiri, super high school level soldier. I'd prefer if you left me alone."  
So everyone was introduced, and people were planing who they were going to befriend. I had my eyes on Taeko, Sakura and Mondo. They seemed nice and they all had different quirks. But then...  
"Upupu..."  
"Yo, who was that?" I asked. "Was it you Mukuro?"  
"Not today it wasn't..."  
Accusations flew across the room like bullets. (People mainly said Mukuro and Syo) And then we saw it...


	2. Meet your headmaster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangan crew meet Monokuma for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. Enjoy!

"Hello there, bastards!" A small teddy bear yelled out. One side was white and looked nice, but the other side was black with a demonic smile and a weird red eye.  
"I'm your headmaster Monokuma! And you will staying here forever!"  
"Forever??? But that's such a long time!" Chihiro cried.  
"I know that! I'm not an idiot!"  
"But what about our families?" Aoi asked.  
"They don't matter!"  
"There has to be a way out! I know that, I'm literally the best." Togami declared.  
"0 points for modesty, kid. But your right! I suppose I could let you go if you... I don't know... KILL EACH OTHER!"

I couldn't believe it, no-one could.  
"What? No! That can't be!" Junko screamed, Mukuro on the other hand, looked happier than I had ever seen her before.  
"Is this a joke? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled.  
"No jokes here! I mean, if you don't want to, you can all live here happily together for the rest of your lives..."  
"Or, I could kill you!"  
Makoto shouted.  
"What are you going to do? Impale me on your ahoge?"  
"MOTHERFUCKER!"  
He picked up Monokuma and just as he was going to punch him, the bear started to tick, like an alarm clock, or a...  
"THROW HIM AWAY! HE'S A BOMB!" Sakura yelled.  
"What?"  
"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, THROW IT!"  
So he threw the bear and then sure enough, it exploded.  
"So, did the build a bear reject die?" Syo asked.  
"Who are you calling a build a bear reject?"

Silence. He was alive. Not dead. But he was still blown up, we saw it with our very eyes. The thing was, nobody knew how he did it.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Ishimaru yelled. "I'LL PAY YOU TO TELL ME."  
"Money is useless here. Now it's getting late. Time to go to sleep!"

So we all went to find our dorm rooms. But, there was an issue.  
"Come on, come on! Why won't you open?"  
My door was locked and my key didn't work.  
"Oh, what a pity! How coincidental that the lucky student would get the broken key!"  
Monokuma. FUCKING MONOKUMA.  
"WHAT?"  
"One of the keys doesn't work! Your going to have to share a room for tonight while I get it fixed. One of the other boys. How about... Chihiro?"  
"Chihiro is a girl, Monokuma."  
"That's what you think!"  
"WHAT?"

So we walked to Chihiro's room. She- no, HE seemed really nice, so it wouldn't be an issue. It might be a little awkward, me knowing his secret and all, but it should be fine between us.  
Monokuma knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Who is- OH MY GOD!"  
"Hello miss Chihiro, or should I say, MISTER Chihiro?"  
"H-How did you know?"  
"I know everything about all these kids, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Apart from Leon. I already told him."  
"WHAT?"  
"Hey!" I shouted, running up to the door. "It's okay!"  
"Mr. Lucky's key didn't work, so he has to sleep in someone else's room, and I decided it would be funniest if I chose you."  
Chihiro was close to tears. He sighed. "Come on in Leon, it would be rude of me not to let you in."

Chihiro's room was pretty average. He got out a spare blanket and a spare pillow and put it on the floor.  
"I'll sleep here, you can have the bed." He said.  
"Oh, thanks! Your like, the nicest kid here!"  
"It just comes with the role of moral compass."  
"Okay."  
So we chatted for a while until he fell asleep, but we became good friends. So I fell asleep after a while, but when I woke up, there was a problem.  
"LEON, QUICK! THERE'S A DEAD BODY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone has already been found dead. But who was it? And, who killed them?


	3. Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dead body already. Leon and the others really need to find out who did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a murder occurred. They didn't even need a motive. Please note that Celestia/Taeko is far less calm in this than in the original and she's very scared of this shit.

Chihiro was deadly pale, he stood in the open doorway, crying.  
"WHAT?!? WHO DIED?"  
"Come and see!"  
So we walked through the hallway (not running, that's against the rules.) until they saw it. Lying against my door was a dead body. The body of Makoto Naegi.

I couldn't believe it. I stood there trembling, screaming, crying... I was really upset, ya know. You would be too if you found your classmate's dead body.  
"I got to get help." Chihiro cried, running to the nearest door and banging it.  
"Yeah, what?" Sayaka answered.  
"There's a dead body!"

When Sayaka arrived, she screamed.  
"NOOOO! NAEGI!"  
She lay down next to her boyfriend's dead body and cried. She didn't care that she was getting covered in blood, her DEAD BOYFRIEND'S blood. She just wanted to be close to him. Then, the monitor flashed.

"After 3 or more people find a corpse, I will announce that a body has been discovered. A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! Everyone has to find the culprit or you'll all get killed and the killer will live!"

One by one, the students ran to the scene, until only two people (Kirigiri and Togami) were left to arrive. Then...  
"Yo, Togi-bear! Where's the purple chic?" Syo asked.  
"If your talking about Kirigiri, Don't ask me. I was busy writing fanfic when the announcement rang and I had to finish my chapter."  
"What do you write fanfic about?"  
"The one thing I love with all my heart: money. Oh so the loud one died. What a pity."  
He sounded so calm, it was scary. He and Sakura had been the only ones who didn't lose their shit entirely.

"I'll check round the school to see if I can find her." I said. First of all, I ran to her dorm room, but she wasn't there. So I tried the cafeteria, entrance hall and bathhouse, all to no avail. Then, I walked into the gym... A corpse lay on the floor, full of holes and with a sign around her neck. It was Kirigiri's corpse. 

I screamed and six students (Sakura, Syo, Taeko, Togami, Hagakure and Hifumi) were sent to check on me. Taeko, Hagakure and Hifumi all huddled up in a corner together and screamed, Syo held onto Togami's hand in fear (only to be shook off immediately.) and Sakura went over and investigated the body with Togami and Syo joining after. I went over to the corner and joined the group of terrified kids and left the others to it. (Mainly so I could huddle with Taeko...) 

"The sign says "I tried to fight Monokuma." on it, so maybe she died in the fight?" Syo asked.  
"That's unlikely. These marks look like she's been impaled, not attacked by a teddy bear." Sakura sighed.  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT BEING IMPALED LOOKS LIKE?" Togami yelled.  
"Everyone has their hobbies."  
"AND YOURS IS RESEARCHING CORPSES?"  
"And yours is drawing hentai with money. I had the misfortune of reading your doujin while researching the students here."  
"Oh..."  
"Hate to break up your conversation, but I can explain." A voice said. A voice we all recognised. A squeaky, annoying voice belonging to Monokuma.

"I killed her."  
"WHAT!?" I screamed.  
"HOW!?" Taeko yelled.  
"WHY!?" Syo shouted.  
"She tried to kill me, so impaled her with a couple of spears! Anyway, here are the murder documents for Naegi. Bye!"

VICTIM: MAKOTO NAEGI  
TIME OF DEATH: 11:37 PM  
BODY WAS FOUND LEANING ON THE DOOR LEADING TO LEON KUWATA'S ROOM. VICTIM DIED DUE TO BEING STABBED THROUGH THE HEART. SIGNIFICANT BLOOD LOSS OCCURED. VICTIM ALSO HAS A BROKEN LEG.

"YOOOOOU!" A voice screamed.  
Who was this? Who were they yelling to? I soon found out. A girl covered in blood ran up to me and started to shake me.  
"YOU KILLED HIM! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? HE WAS BY YOUR DOOR SO IT HAD TO BE YOU!" Maizono cried.  
Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I killed off Naegi and Kirigiri already. They would be obvious survivors, so they died. I was switching between Kirigiri and Mukuro, but I went with Kyoko. Also Togami's money hentai was a random idea I had which I decided to put in because I can.


	4. Investigation, then trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew find out who murdered Makoto Naegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is mostly speech... It's also sort of rushed. Not my proudest chapter... I'll probably change it around at some point.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" I screamed, it turns out screaming makes you a lot more suspicious. Who knew? I was more screwed than before. I didn't know that was possible!  
"IT WAS! THE BODY WAS BY YOUR DOOR!"  
"Break it up you two. We need to investigate! Come on!" Taeko chirped. 

Everyone ran ahead, and me and Taeko sat alone in the hall, next to the corpse. (Kind of awkward but we ignored that.)  
"I believe you. I can't believe an average guy like you would be capable of murder." She said.  
"Thanks. That was really nice of you to distract Sayaka for me." I told her. I could see her go slightly red, don't know why.  
"Well, that gambler better learn how to use her poker face when she's not gambling! Now we should join the others before they get suspicious."

So we did. When we got there, Sayaka was sobbing in a corner being calmed down by Junko, Chihiro and Aoi. Everyone else had left, apart from a certain two people who were investigating. 

"Byakuya. Sakura. Nice to see at least someone gives a shit." Taeko said.  
"Yes. We found a few clues leading to the identity of the killer." Togami bragged.  
"And by that, he means I found clues and he drew a picture of Naegi's hair."  
"Yes."  
I was confused to say the least.  
1\. Why the fuck was Byakuya Togami drawing the hair of a corpse?  
2\. Why didn't he DENY IT?  
3\. What clues were there to clear my name? I'd take anything! 

"Explain the clues to us." Taeko asked, pushing the doujin author to the floor. Don't ask why. He crawled over to the corner and sat there. He clearly wasn't happy.  
"Well for starters his shoes are covered in a black liquid I believe is probably ink. I also found a note in his room, which I believe tells us the killer. I believe the killer is-"  
"IT'S TRIAL TIME, BITCHES!"  
THIS BEAR HAD THE WORST TIMING! JUST AS I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT HE ANNOUNCED 

So. The trial. I remember this.  
"THERE'S NO DENYING THAT IT WAS YOU LEON KUWATA!" Sayaka screamed.  
"I have an ALIBI!" I shouted to her.  
"Huh?"  
"I was with Chihiro all night!"  
"It's true..." Chihiro whispered. "His lock broke and Monokuma asked if he could sleep in my room. I said it would be fine."  
I had forgotten about the night at Chihiro's.  
"A boy and a girl sleeping in the same room! Anything FUN happen?" Syo laughed. She was turning bright red. Oh. My. Fuck.  
"Umm... I'm umm... A boy too."  
Everyone was shocked. Apart from Sakura. She probably knew already.

"I also have evidence." Sakura explain."I found this note in the victims room. It's an invitation, asking if he could meet them in the hall. Whoever wrote it left their name on the note. Also, the ink found on the body matches the ink on the letter. I believe the killer is... None other than Aoi Asahina."

"What? How... How did you know?"  
It was her...  
"I actually looked at the crime scene for a while. It's easier than it looks. Try it sometime. Anyway, why did you kill him?"  
"I wanted to be free! I feel so confined here!" Aoi started crying. "I miss my family! I'll never see them again!"  
"Everyone! Time to vote!" Monokuma interrupted. "Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?"  
Aoi Asahina. An author who just missed her family. I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"Correct! The killer was indeed Aoi Asahina!" She was curled up on the floor sobbing. "It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

**Aoi Asahina has been found guilty. Time for her punishment.**

**Heavy reading  
Aoi appears on a huge marble slab, there is nothing holding her back, yet she can't move. Suddenly, a shadow appears above her. A giant book hovers 50 feet above her. She goes pale and the book is dropped. It crushes her instantly. Aoi Asahina is dead. **

Everyone was shocked. Even Sakura.  
"Wow! Wasn't that fun kids? It's night time, so GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm too mean to Togami. I think I should be nicer to him. He's not the worst character in the show, he's actually pretty funny. I'm just a horrible person it seems. Also (spoilers for the actual series if you haven't seen or played up to the end yet.) another survivor of trigger happy havoc is dead. This means NOTHING but hey, why not point it out.


	5. Shaken and scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a little shell-shocked after the days events, none more so than the idol Celestia. (Or Taeko to the crew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I skipped a week or not. I think I did but I'm not sure. Anyway, a lot of Leon and Taeko in this so have fun with that.

"Lucky boy!" Monokuma yelled. "Here are your keys!"  
I got my keys, trembling and shakily walked to my room. The keys worked, (Luckily...) but about 10 seconds after I closed my door...

Knock knock!

I opened my eyes to find a crying Taeko in front of my door. She was obviously worried about the trial, worried about who would die next, worried for her life.  
"L-Leon? C-can I stay in y-your room tonight? I'm scared!"  
"Sure, why not."  
Chihiro was kind enough to let me sleep over, so I should let Taeko sleep in my room. You know, being nice and all.

She removed her drill extensions and her jacket and put them in the corner. (I didn't know she wore extensions until then.)  
"We can sleep together, right?" She asked.  
"Ok? Sure."  
We sat on my bed and talked a little before we went to sleep.

"You know, I was always a calm person until I enrolled here. I'm a rich, singing superstar, I'm not used to this!" She cried. "Please. Be her for me. Help me get through this. I don't think I can alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, it's 10pm and I need to sleep. I'm only human you know!


	6. Monokuma got a motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma has a motive. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this until about 3 seconds ago so this is probably just really short. Idk.

"Wake up, motherfuckers!"   
This was the kind of awakening you could only get from a certain bear we all despised. Motherfuckers. That's what Makoto used to call us before he got killed off by Aoi. And then there was Kyoko. She died before I got to know her. People were dropping like flies, I just hoped I wasn't next. 

"Good morning!" Taeko giggled. She seemed happy enough. Not as terrified as last night.  
"Hey." I said. She looked kinda cute like that, without her extensions, makeup, and all the fake stuff.   
"We should get breakfast."

When we got there, we didn't stay long.  
"Attention! Everyone get to the gym. I got a surprise for you freaks."  
In the gym, we had an announcement from the most shit head master ever.

"I got good news and bad news. Good news, there's a new floor to check out, you lucky dicks. Bad news, if the killing doesn't start again soon, someone will pay. I have a motive. If no-one dies within 24 hours, your precious things with burn in the incinerator!"  
The stupid FUCKING BEAR laughed.

"Really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" The heir moaned, I hadn't heard much from him, he and a few others seemed less relevant to the plot... That's going to change soon, right?   
"W-What do you m-mean by our s-stuff?" Touko asked. Glad to see she was back from Syo city...  
"Man, I haven't talked to many people!" I mumbled. I missed a lot of conversation.

"Anyway!" Monokuma said, ignoring literally EVERYONE. "Go back to doing something, I don't really give a fuck. I need a cocktail..." Then he disappeared. Fucking prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters have been pretty shitty, I know that. I'm really trying to bring out more, but things aren't easy for me right now, but I'm still going to bring something out every Sunday.


	7. An apology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry.

Basically, I won't be continuing this any time soon. (I am running out of ideas.) I might come back for it in the future, but this probably won't happen. This is what would have happened if I had continued.

Touko kills Mukuro

Hifumi kills both Hagakure and Togami

Mondo is revealed as a traitor, then gets killed by Ishimaru

Sakura kills Taeko because nobody else was doing anything to help.

The mastermind is revealed as Aoi working with her brother Yuta. 

Aoi then dies, and drags Yuta down with her.

Leon, Chihiro, Junko and Sayaka survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I come back to it, this won't happen. Probably a different thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I could have done better, but I'm going to stick with it because I can. Another chapter coming soon (maybe someone dies...)


End file.
